The Monkys
Introduction 'The Monkys '(Monkish: Seriegedo Lucoilukex) are an advanced species residing on the planet of Kepler-186f, in which they evolved on. They are ground dwelling species omnivores. In addition to this, the Monkys are broken up into 5 main subspecies, White Monkys, Blue Monkys, Green Monkys, Red Monkys, and Yellow Monkys, however there are more less known subspecies. Moreover, They have developed their own language and culture, constructing towns, villages, and even small scale cities. Although they are not as intelligent as a Human, they have still proved themselves as civilized, occasionally unruly creatures. History Development The Monkys originally evolved on Kepler-186f and developed complex societies around 3000-3100 B.C. starting with the rise of agriculture, then later on in 1000 B.C. evolving into politics and other related things like art. The Monkys originally evolved in Latinaretexutat, a region or continent of Kepler-184f. Since all their land was connected, the Monkys had no problem getting to the other regions/continents and setting up further civilization on foreign lands. There was not a whole lot of conflict in the early days of the Monky species (4000 B.C.-1500 A.D.), only small scale skirmishes and wars fought amongst them. Early Language During their formative years, the Monkys used a primal language named Sasauhsuba, which used a combination of crude symbols using drawings of the very things their were trying to depict. They also occasionally used sounds to communicate. Say for example one Monky is trying to communicate the concept of wind, and another Monky does not understand the symbol the first Monky is drawing, the first one can use a blowing or whistling sound. The language has almost no use on Kepler-186f, only for academic purposes and is considered a dead language. Early Astronomy, Science, and Technology Astronomy In the turning point of the 14th century, the Monkys discovered a way to view the stars and planets around them. Starting with the invention of a telescope-like instrument the Monkys would use to discover the 4 other closer planets to Kepler-186, their very own star. They also discovered other planets and stars. They originally could only see so far with their own telescopes, which were mostly wooden and would commonly break if not used carefully. Science Science on Kepler-186f began to take off during the same time Astronomy did, the Monkys developed the concept of microscopes, which helped the study of their planet soar, it led to the classification of elements, similar to the elements on Earth, but with different more confusing names. Technology The Monkys were far from a industrial age during 1500 A.D. however they developed simple guns like muskets and some simple cannons for the time being. They also started smelting certain metals to make swords and other similar bladed weapons. Other developements Language During this time, the Monkys declared Sasauhsuba a confusing and unnecessary language. So they developed Monkish, a language that could actually be spoken that consisted of "oohs" and "aahs" at varying pitches to signify letters. The original alphabet consisted of 14 letters that were used to describe multiple things. For years they used this language, and still use the spoken part today. Shipbuilding Although Kepler-186f's land was all connected, the Monkys still developed shipbuilding to take them across the seas a lot easier. The first ships were similar to Earth's first ships. Modern era (1600-present) Industrialization (circa 1800-2000) Automobiles The Monkys started out by using simple oil left behind from fossils from millions of years ago to fuel simple machines. They then developed the wagon, pulled by a horse-like creature on Kepler that carried them places, then moved up to car-like vehicles that were powered by oil, then moving to the implementation of very similar vehicles to Earth's cars that use a steering wheel, most at the time were made out of wood or stone, and sometimes weak metals, but they had not yet discovered fiberglass or found a use for metals like aluminum. Astronomy During this time, the invention of the modern telescope was introduced, bringing a more maneuverable type of telescope that was made out of more sturdy materials. Telescopes also became a lot more advanced, allowing for the discovery of new stars and planets, with and official classification system being introduced in the 1900s. Machinery The Monkys then started introducing better ways to mass produce certain retail products, such as introducing advanced factory machinery to factories. This machinery was manually operated until about 2023 when 75% of all machinery on Kepler-186f was automatically operated and had no need for manual operation. Factories The first factory ever built on Kepler-186f was the Kepler Cars Co. that produced cars and other automobiles for the Monkys of Kepler. Agriculture The Monkys started by harvesting some of their home planets animals for meat. Starting with using simple slaughterhouses to get the job done. Alignment with the LIGF In 2456, the Monkys conducted a treaty with the League of Intergalactic Fighters, a military organization of the Council of Theiss, this granted them a lot more resources and more allies. New Language During the alignment, the LIGF told the Monkys about English letters, since the LIGF spoke English. The Monkys soon adopted the system and use the standard 26-letters of the alphabet along with a similar grammar system and ditched the written part of the Monkish language. They called their new language Berashalsepasqa (Keplerian in English) which is still their written language to this day. The Great Monky War Monky-Sangheili War Description Economy The Keplerian economy has been considered a capitalist economy for many years with some parts of socialism by the Council of Theiss, which they point to as the main source of their success as a species. Council of Theiss representative Brandon J. Theiss commented on the Monkish economy saying the following: "Many, such as I, would point to the main success of the Monky species as being the implementation of a capitalist like economy, however, it contains elements than can be described as socialist or communist by Earth-dwellers, however I praise them for taking the more rational route and choosing a system that is not socialism or any of its related systems, it seems like any rational and successful species would choose the system of privatized economy, until the infectious parasite of socialism digs it claws into the brains of the civilization and messes up their process of thinking in a correct way." ''- Brandon J. Theiss. Military ''Main article: Keplerian Army The Keplerian military was originally formed in 2310 as a preparation for war against other species, since the Monkys were developing high speed ships that could possibly take them to other star systems in the galaxy. It consisted of 4 main subdivisions, the Keplerian Ground Forces, the Keplerian Marine and Aquatic Forces, the Keplerian Air Forces, and the Keplerian Interstellar Forces. Name The Monkys aren't actually normal Earth monkeys at all, they are instead very similar to them. The name is just "Monkey" without the "e". Languages Over the years, the Monkys have had 3 total languages, consisting of Monkish, Keplerian, and Sasauhsuba. Category:Species Category:Kepler-186f Category:Monkys